The present invention is a frequency-selective sound transducer comprising a plurality of mechanical resonators arranged in a plane. The resonators are set into vibratory motion when struck by sound waves having the natural (harmonic) frequency of the respective resonators. The vibratory motion is converted into electrical signals.